


The Sky Our Destination

by Amatara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/pseuds/Amatara
Summary: Albert doesn't like ferris wheels. Coop and Harry try to change his mind. One last, fluffy OT3 drabble before the start of the new season... because we can hope, can’t we?





	The Sky Our Destination

“You didn’t.” Albert knows his expression radiates betrayal as he stares down at Cooper’s outstretched hand, which is holding a couple of faded tickets. Three of them, to be precise, which is very bad news because there are exactly three of them here, and Albert sure as hell didn’t sign up for this.

There’s a ferris wheel. Not very big nor particularly imposing, but the location - a small, dark clearing near the woods - is enough to give Albert the heebie-jeebies, especially at this time of night. So is the way its cabins at one side are getting way too intimate with one of the nearby trees. Each time one of them grazes a branch, it gives a small, precarious wobble, making Albert’s heart jump in his throat. He’s a city slicker, him, and not ashamed to say it. He can stand on a skyscraper’s roof and look down over the edge without breaking a sweat, but nature is fickle and treacherous and he didn’t survive over a decade of life with the Bureau to break his neck tottering off some ramshackle carnival attraction, especially not in this freak of a town.

As if reading his mind, Harry Truman takes a step forward, his elbow making deliberate contact with Albert’s sleeve. “Afraid of heights, Albert?” The grin on his face is easy and free of mockery, and so is the look he exchanges with Cooper, whose eyes are gleaming in the starlight. Coop looks radiant in a checkered red shirt, his hair slicked back slightly less than usual, one errant tuft falling over his face. As for Harry… Harry’s looking the same as always, which is a source of comfort in itself: soft and open and ever so subtly vigilant, although his badge is tucked away under his jacket and he’s not carrying a gun tonight. Albert feels stiff and overdressed in comparison, but his grudging agreement to tag along to the fair never included a promise to play dress-up and join the local lumberjack fashion club. Nor did it involve him going on that spinning monstrosity, except Coop’s already bought the tickets, and the expectant look on his face is more than Albert’s already fragile heart can stand right now.

“What if I am?” he says, dragging his feet as he answers Harry’s question. “Back home we have regulations, safety prescriptions. This thing looks like it could tip over any minute; do you genuinely expect me to -”

“I’ll hold your hand,” Cooper says, and before Albert has found the breath to protest, the fingers of Cooper’s free hand are already twining through his own. “Trust me, Albert. We’ll be fine.”

Albert groans and rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t pull back. “No, I think I’ll pass. I’ll just take a walk, have a smoke - you two can find some other poor sod to accompany you, if you’re so eager to flirt with death.”

“You surprise me, Albert.” Harry’s still standing at his shoulder, eyes flicking between him and Cooper with what Albert can tell is genuine warmth. “If you really believe that thing is dangerous, why would you let Coop and me go on it by ourselves? And if you don’t think there’s a danger after all…” Harry flashes a grin and hooks his arm though Albert’s. “… you can just join, and we’ll both hold your hand. No way to fall and break your neck then, and you’re not allowed to smoke on there anyway, so it’s not like you need to grab hold of anything else.”

“It’ll be so much fun,” Cooper smiles, tipping his head up to admire the wheel’s silhouette painted against the darkening sky. “And it wouldn’t be the same without you. Right, Harry?”

“Wouldn’t be the same at all,” Harry agrees, and Albert knows he’s lost the second the man closes his mouth, because if both him and Coop claim to want Albert there, then who is he to tell them no? A lucky bastard, that’s who he is… And even though he’s not sure what he did to deserve it, that doesn’t mean he can’t recognize a good thing - or rather, two good things - when they take him by the hand.

*


End file.
